At Your Door
by PoshWesterveldt
Summary: AU set in the beginning of Season 4 Episode 1. Sookie can either remain with someone familiar, or she can take a leap of faith and go with the wildcard.


_This is my first fic in the True Blood Fandom and I have to say I'm love with Eric Northman, but who isn't. For this fic, it starts off where in one of my favorite TB scenes where Eric and Bill arrive in front of Sookie's porch. I think if you saw Season 4 Episode 1, then you'll know what I'm taking about. _

_Anyways, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I promise to have longer and more detailed chapters if people do indeed enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

"Apparently I have to leave," Eric says with a smirk fighting to play along his lips. "But understand this, everyone who claims to love you…Your friends, your brother, even Bill Compton. They all gave up on you…. I. Never. Did."

With one last witty remark, he leaves Sookie, who stands alone with Bill feeling a gust leftover from Eric.

There was going to come a day when his smugness would catch up to him, but as of now, there is nothing to argue and Sookie is left disappointed at the thought of everyone giving up on her.

She turns to Bill. "I think I'm going to head inside."

"Sookie, please," Bill pleads in that sweet cool Southern accent.

"It may be a year for you, but it feels like I kicked you out just yesterday," she tells him, tears on the cusp of escaping from the corner of her eye.

She mentally scolds herself for letting him have this power over her and decides it's best to head inside and avoid any tears from breaking out. Bill pleads and protest, but she ignores him and shuts the door.

When she sets foot in her home, the first thing she notices is how dusty the house has become. It seems that not many have been through her place.

She traces her finger along the small wooden drawer and can feel the dust collecting on her fingers as her eyes scan over the rooms and walls.

Her stomach grumbles and she realizes she can't remember the last time she had any food. It leads her to the kitchen where she begins cooking her grandmother's secret family pie.

After filling her stomach with pie, Sookie begins washing her dish, but as soon as she stares out the window, a gasp escapes her lips. The plate she was holding lands and shatters on the floor when she sees a man over eight feet, whose hands look more like large claws standing deep in her backyard.

In a hurry, she runs out of the kitchen and heads outside. Setting foot in her backyard, her eyes go everywhere, searching for the strange thing she saw, but it's nowhere in sight and she's only surrounded by darkness.

"What in the world was that," she asks herself.

.

.

Eric lands on the parking lot of Fangtasia from a long flight. His thoughts remain on those blonde locks that have been stuck in his mind for the past year.

For the first time in his life, he can feel his heart beating. It may be because the scent of her skin reminds him of home, when he was once human, or, it might be because that kiss left a mark.

As of now, none of it matters because he only has six hours left before sunrise and he has to make the most of it.

He sets foot into Fangtasia and all eyes drift over to him. But like usual, he ignores the stares and heads over to his office.

It's not a surprise Pam is waiting for him. She has her brow arched and a hand on a hip, looking at him skeptically.

"Is there anything I can help you with," Eric asks.

"You had a meeting with Nan," Pam reminds him.

He shuffles through papers on his desk, not seeming deeply invested in anything Pam has to say. "Funny, I didn't think I should be in fear of Nan."

"She's not someone you can fuck around with Eric," Pam warns him.

He finally finds what he's looking for and a rare smile becomes of his lips as he stares at the keys. He quickly realizes the situation at hand and shoves the keys in his pocket.

Eric stares goes over to Pam. "I'm sorry Pam, but I'm more concerned with how Bill Compton is the King of Louisiana."

A smirk formed on Pam's lips. "Maybe he's fucking Nan."

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I have a hunch there's more," he says and sits on his chair. "Bill is more manipulative then people give him credit for."

"The Bill thing will be taken care of, but this Sookie thing is what concerns me," Pam tells him and folds her arms across her chest.

"I do not give a fuck about Sookie Stackhouse," he reaffirms, staring Pam straight in the eye and giving her the coldest look possible.

Sookie is not something his child would understand. Vampires think of humans only existing as a source of food, which is something he cannot disagree with, but Sookie is a different animal.

"You're actions say otherwise," Pam reminds him, arching a brow. "You were willing to sacrifice your life to kill Russell…But why?"

"Revenge... Better me then you," Eric answers, lips curving slightly.

Pam eyes him up and down. "Only time will tell."

And in a jiff, she's gone.

.

.

Sookie wakes up and realizes she doesn't know the situation in Merlotte's. It had been a year and Sam most likely hired another waitress in her place. She takes a shower and gets dressed in the hopes that Sam may entertain the thought of giving her old job back.

Stepping off her front porch, she notices that her car is gone. She shakes her head and moves forward with the determination of reaching Merlotte's at any cost.

Naturally, she cuts through the woods and doesn't actually mind the walk. It's sunny but she walks under the shadow due to the large trees, making it somewhat cool. However, a disgusting wrench of smell hits her nose. Down the dirt path ahead, she sees a trail of blood going off and into the weeds.

She follows the trail of blood carefully and cautiously. When she pushes the tall weeds and bushes aside with her hand, her eyes widen at the sight of a man gutted out.

Sookie had become so accustomed to the sight of blood, that a scream never left her throat. She remains calm and calls the cops, explaining that there is a man in the woods who has been torn apart.

It doesn't take long for the cops to arrive and they begin questioning her like she is an actual suspect. She reads their minds and learns that the cop is scared. He's new and has probably heard of the strange things that occur in Bon Temps.

She answers all their questions and hitches a ride with the cops to Merlotte's. When she steps into the restaurant, Sam welcomes her with open arms and a smile.

"Bitch, where have you been," Lafayette says.

Sookie leaves the arms of Sam, laughing a little and goes to Lafayette who hugs her tightly. They catch up, but it still feels like she just recently saw Lafayette.

Sam welcomes her back and tells her to come to work the next day, which makes Sookie relieved. She doesn't know what she would be doing if she wasn't waitressing.

The rest of her day is filled with chores. The house is a mess and there needs to be a lot of work done.

After cleaning up all the rooms upstairs, she's left with only the kitchen to clean. As she mops the floor, she hears something and looks in the windows direction to see a yellow eye. It's the last thing she sees because she slips and lands on the wet floor from shock.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Sookie repeats to herself in a low whisper.

She can't remember being more scared. There is something frightening about the unknown, especially if it's supernatural. Now Sookie wasn't dumb enough not to put two in two together. She thought there was a good chance the yellow eyed creature can be the main culprit in the murder of the man she saw in the woods.

She remains on the floor and thinks of whom she should call. Things with Bill were still awkward for her and he's basically the last person she wants to see at the moment.

She shuts her eyes. "Eric, I need you."

She hears a knock on the door and can't believe how quickly Eric makes it. Sookie swiftly makes her way over to her front door and when she opens it, she sees Bill standing on the porch.

"What happened," Bill asks, staring intently and sniffs around for any clues.

"Bill, I thought I told you to give me space," she replies, trying to stand her ground.

"Sookie, there is clearly something wrong…So let me in," Bill demands, looking as though his patience was wearing thin.

Realizing she didn't have much of a choice, she steps back and gives him room to enter.

"Come in."

Bill flashes around the house and she can feel the force of wind he creates from his speed.

"You rang."

She startles a bit and turns around to see Eric stepping into her house without an invitation. He's holding a smirk and unlike Bill, he seems calm, unaffected even.

"How did you get in," she asks while not looking forward to the answer.

Eric pulls out a pair of keys from his tight leather pants. "So you haven't spoken to your brother?" Eric steps closer until his stomach is touching her breasts. "Your house was on the market Sookie Stackhouse, but I never lost faith you were alive."

Sookie pushes Eric off. "You're disgusting."

Eric leans back and outside the doorway over to get a look at the driveway. "He might have sold your car too."

"Ugh," she growls in annoyance, wanting to scream instead.

Bill comes down the stairs and meets them in front of the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe Ms. Stackhouse called me over," Eric fills Bill in.

She narrows her eyes in Eric's direction. "And I'm regretting it already."

Eric's lips curved, looking like he enjoyed her comment. "Well then I can leave you two to mingle and catch up. Maybe Bill can give you an explanation of why he let you get beaten almost to your death."

"If I remember correctly, you let Russell almost drain me to death," she replies and folds her across her chest. "You may think your better, but you're the same."

"I believe that's your cue to leave," Bill jumps in.

Eric looks in Bill's direction, eyes displaying coldness. "Again with this?"

"Eric, I am King, and you will obey my demands," Bill tells Eric.

"And I'm Eric Northman, meaning I can break you into two," Eric replies, stepping closer to look down at Bill. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Before it gets out of control, Sookie stands in-between them to break up the tension. "Eric, please." She nudges him off with her hand gently and Eric takes a step back, with the coldness vanishing away.

"Why did you call me over," Eric asks and wanders off to stare at the childhood pictures on the wall.

She can hear Bill's breathing getting heavier and heavier while her remains calm. Something about Eric makes her level headed. Maybe it's his cool demeanor.

"I think there is someone stalking my house," she tells him, leading Eric to stop stepping around and turn his attention solely on her. "I've seen this thing for two nights in a row."

A crease forms in-between Eric's brows. "It's a thing you say?"

"Yes…It has these big claws, large antlers that remind me of a moose, and eyes as yellow as an owl's," she explains further.

"I've tracked the whole area down, and I can't say I recognize the scent," Bill adds.

Eric goes into thinking mode, in where he walks around and remains quiet. She hates this mode because it reminds her of how he was during her stay at Russell's. Cold and calculating would be how she described him, which she does not like.

"I may need some time to figure this one out, may I come back tomorrow," Eric asks.

"You may," she answers, meeting his eyes.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Eric says and starts to take a step towards her front door but stops abruptly. "Also, don't be startled when you see people working on your roof tomorrow."

In the blink of an eye, he's gone, and she's left with a Bill looking to resolve things between them.


End file.
